Yours, Mine & Ours
by GetWellSoon96
Summary: Stef and Lena were high school sweethearts, broke up the summer after graduation and went their separate ways. Stef went to become a cop while Lena continued her education and later became a vice principle. After meeting again at their class reunion, the two fell in love again and now want to take their relationship to the next level. There's only one problem, their kids.


Stef: Brandon, Jesus and Mariana

Lena: River (oc), Callie and Jude

Coming down from a laugh attack, Lena and Stef walk through the park holding hands as the sun sets in sunny San Diego.

Finding the nearest bench, with Lena resting her hand on Stef's shoulder, the blonde and curly haired women sit in listen for a moment watching the sunset. Stef kisses the top of her head as they both take in the moment.

Breaking the peaceful silence, " We should move in together " the cop says briefly. Lena, not believing what she's hearing sits up in awe.

" really? " She questions. Stef laughs at Lena's reaction. " Really. I mean this isn't high school anymore. We both know what we want, might as well make it real this time. " she says holding Lena's hands in hers

Lena smiles in pure happiness and says " Yes! a hundred times yes! " hugging and kissing Stef.

Breaking the kiss, " Wait, what about the kids? We still haven't met each other's kids " Lena points out.

Nodding in agreement, Stef says " How about tonight? We'll both call them and then we can do like a little meet and greet with all 8 of us? Just to break the ice "

" We're going to be breaking some serious ice telling them we're moving in together " Lena worries as Stef pulls the caramel skin women closer

" Honey, they're all teenagers they'll get along perfectly fine " Stef reassures Lena. Finishing their conversation, the pair gets up and walks back through the park to their cars.

—

" All of you, straight home after school. We're having dinner tonight someone special with a excited face emoji " The oldest kid on Lena's side, River, reads a text out loud from Lena to her sister Callie.

" $10 it's with that chick she's been going out with " Callie bets as she walks out the school door to the lunch area. River quickly texts their Mama back as she chuckles at comment.

" I'm not even going to bet on that, I'm sure it is. I'm honestly surprised at how long this one has lasted " River says as she slips off her backpack sitting down with Callie to eat.

After sitting down, " Gretchen was around like what, 5-6 months? This cop lady has been around almost a year, do you think they're getting that serious? " Callie questions as she trades her PB&J for River's Ham & Cheese sandwich.

Continuing to pull out the rest of the food in their bags, student's walk pass their table as the sisters continue to talk

" I don't know, maybe. I mean, we haven't even met her, Mama just tells us about her. They could be serious, or she could just be so ugly that Mama doesn't want to bring her around " River jokes taking a bite out of her sandwich as Callie laughs.

" I don't know if that's it but whatever it is, I guess we'll just find out tonight " Callie states as enjoys her lunch and River steals one of her chips. " Hey! " Callie calls out as she steals a chip back.

Looking over Callie shoulder she notices 2 guys and a girl looking in they're direction.

—

Just a couple of tables over is where Brandon and the twins are eating lunch.

" Did you guys get Moms text? " Jesus asks as he takes everything out of his lunch bag.

" Yeah, about some lame dinner tonight " Mariana says in a bore. " I don't even get why we have to go "

" I bet you it has to do with that lady she's been dating all year " Brandon points out, as he eats and looks over his music book.

" Anyone else find it weird that we don't even know who this lady is? Specially Mom has been with her for a while " Jesus questions as he trades his apple juice with Brandon's fruit punch without asking.

In annoyance, Brandon throws a grape at him. Rolling her eyes at her brothers, " All we know is that she's a VP " Mariana says

" Guys what if it's vice principle Adams ?! " Jesus jokes, Brandon and Mariana look at him in disgust.

" That would be a nightmare, have you meant her kids? Weirdos " Mari points out, looking over to table on their far right she the Adams. All 3 of them turn just in time to make eye connect with the 2 girls, in a matter of seconds they turn away.

Dropping the conversation, the Foster siblings finish eating throughout the lunch period not knowing whats in store for them.

AN: Jude will come in eventually :)


End file.
